dimitris first thoughts as a dhampir
by charlotte phantom phan belikov
Summary: ever wonder what dimitri was thinking when he was changed back into a dhampir  contains spirit bound spoilers
1. awakening

disclaimer i dont own va richelle mead does but hears dimitris first thoughts as a dhampir atention spirit bound spoilers (dimitris thoughts when he was turned back into a dhampir) i felt as if my soul was alive well alive as a strigois soul could feel prinsess vasilisa stould above me smiling like an angel of compassion and kindness then all the memories kept coming back to me what i did to my roza i swore i will never hurt her again even if it means staying away from her forever vasilisa kept murmoring soothing things like it was ok dont worry then she was ripped away from me and i was took to court to face death or worse my roza reveiw and i might add more chapters


	2. dawning of the rose

Disclaimer I don't own va richelle mead does now on to the story rpov after dimitri tells rose she cant see him) I would die for you my love would you die for me do you know me I gave up everything just to find you and you pushed me away my love it ends to night I will leave you be safe we weren't meant to be but we thought we were I know we were supposed to be together forever but that fucking Nathan turned you do you know what I did for you I sacrificed my life to be with you there's nothing left for you to consume I sighed running a hand through my long brown almost black hair after many futile efforts of trying for dimitri but apparently my angelic bff who only staked him and if I do and might add I staked him first so I got longer claim but that apparently that didn't mater I already forgave him but he's so damn masochistic he tortures himself by holding on to that guilt damn liss what did ya do to him other that the obvious he liked way more than me the sex goddess of sexiness god damn it to the turn and back Tatiana had contacted me earlier sounding really shitfaced drunk hmm I wonder where Adrian got the boozy side of him from then stifled a laugh picturing Tatiana on a stripper pole with a fur boa around her neck cocktail in had I snickered that would be something I realized it was a lost cause he pushed me away at the church and crapola I still had that special meeting with queen bitch Tatiana I was lost in my writing so I didn't hear anyone approach damn so much for my super awesome ninja skills I looked up and guess who was standing there in all his six foot seven glory my personal Russian god dimitri or as I now call him dimwit heh heh so dimwit what do I owe the great pleasure of your visit for her majesty queen Tatiana requests your presence and my name is not dimwit Rosemarie well fuck me sideways how dare he call me that its rose dumbass rose he warned dimwit I warned back he give me an exasperated sigh and said what are you doing all the way over here your almost on the wards nunya I replied straight faced nunya he repeated looking confused nunya none of your damn business he looked pissed ooh where's the great self control gone now huh really rose what I told you nunya rose for gods sake just tell me I was doing a little writing and thinking happy now dimwit now that ive bared my soul can we go my ass is starting to get numb from sitting so long this way he lead my to the queens chambers not saying a word the entire way why did they send you to get me my guardian title has been reinstated so now I run errands and file paper work I laughed so let me guess instead of the come fist it a comes first then b c d and f something like that he replied not looking at me we entered the queens chambers ah miss Hathaway enter you out she said to dimitri he left looking pissed now she said to me you must wonder why you're here vasilisa is not the last dragomir another lives holy shit I said not worrying about swearing in front of a monarch her eyebrows rose well I thought if she had tender ears get the hell outta politics duh and she continued I need you to find he or she I almost passed out ….. Review or ill send dimwit after ya nah youd like that ill update soon reveiw if u wana but i wont update till i get at least one reveiw k 3 charlotte hathaway belikov


	3. Revaluations

**She has a what I said the shock evidently registering on my face. A sister Tatiana spoke her face grim. Her father Eric dragomir had an affair with a non royal . Some kind of dancer she said her nose turned in disgust her age I believe is in the range of 14 through 16 I'm not quite sure. But rose I fear for my life just last night someone tried to stake me in my own bed. My courtesan Ambrose had just entered and the attacker spun around dropping this said Tatiana producing the affirmed object from a pocket in her gown she brought it out and what I saw shocked me it was a stake. Well her having a stake part didn't shock me nor did the attempt on her life. Tatiana held my stake how I knew it was mine is that it had the etchings omit the same etchings I stabbed Dimitri with the same stake he sent me how I said stuttering did you get my stake I exclaimed I was almost murdered with it she said duh. No another day herding the monarch of the moron world say duh would be bazaar but today was weird through and through. Tatiana spoke breaking me out of my thoughts you will find my attacker and the vasilisa's sibling. You may bring one other with you guardian. Belikov and rose she said turning tell as few as possible. Yes your majesty I said I accept and will find lissa's sibling... I exited and quickly looked for dimitri noting he would either say yes or no. Hmm where would a russian with a cowboy obsession hang out Starbucks. I made my way over to the table and sat down with him rose he jumped back surprised what's wrong. Nothing I said dimitri I need your help... Disclaimer I don't own va richelle mead does reveiw please :)**


End file.
